


Would You Lie With Me (And Just Forget the World?)

by thorjihyo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mimo, Side SaiDa, side 2yeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorjihyo/pseuds/thorjihyo
Summary: Momo used to sleep aloneBut not anymore





	1. Alone No More

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol (god I love this song)

Momo used to sleep alone.

 

Back in the early days of her childhood where she was alone in the comfort of their ancestral home. Glow in the dark stickers littered her ceiling like her very own galaxy in the sky, constellations of different sorts dimly twinkling against the darkness.

 

She loves the feeling of calmness her room brings. Moonlight flooding the floor, crickets playing their melodies in the backyard, and a few fireflies randomly blinking their lights. The wind bringing a gentle breeze which makes little Momo shiver. She hugs her stuffed toys tighter and the blanket embraces her whole body. She is home and she is happy.

 

-

 

Momo used to sleep alone

 

_But not anymore_

 

At least not immediately.

 

Momo is on her third year in college taking up Communication. Since her home is far away from the university, her parents decided that it is better if she gets an apartment. She, together with her best friend Yoo Jeongyeon, and Jeongyeon’s younger cousin Son Chaeyoung set out to find an apartment. Luckily, Jeongyeon’s classmate Park Jihyo is also looking for roommates that will fill the 6-person capacity of this new place she found on the bulletin board. The landlord only rented the place for a maximum of 6 but is actually big enough to fit up to 9 people. Three rooms separated by walls, a small kitchen area, and one bathroom.

 

Room #1 is where Jihyo and Chaeyoung sleeps as both of them are usually the ones working on late night projects or graveyard shifts. Jihyo is a nursing student while Chaeyoung, an Arts major, gets her inspiration in the wee hours of the night. Their room is the second largest with a double-deck bed and Chaeyoung occupying the upper bunker.

 

The second room is for Kim Dahyun, a Music Major and Chaeyoung’s best friend since elementary days, and Chou Tzuyu, a transferee from another school who majors in English. Dahyun got included due to the her desire to be independent especially now that she is in college. Good thing her parents are really understanding so she joined Chaeyoung.

 

Tzuyu on the other hand, got into the fray thanks to that fateful moment where she’s also looking for a place to stay since she decided to transfer to Seoul’s most prestigious university. Upon checking the boards for any postings, the only ad left was immediately taken by a stranger in the personality of Jihyo. Jihyo, being her usual angelic self, saw how the younger student stared at her which prompted her to talk with Tzuyu. They eventually worked out an agreement so she joins the nurse. As Dahyun isn’t very picky on who her roommate will be, she was paired with Tzuyu which also works out for both of them since they’re classmates in one of Dahyun’s minor subjects.

 

The last room is for Momo and Jeongyeon. Compared to the other rooms, the room is relatively small, providing only one Queen-sized bed. Being best friends of how many years has its perks, one being is you can sleep beside your best friend without any problems or issues. Such is the case with Jeongyeon and Momo. As Momo is used to sleeping alone, she’s a pretty jerky sleeper and would sometimes hog Jeongyeon’s space in her sleep. Other times, Momo would accidentally hug Jeongyeon, thinking the other girl is her pillow. The short haired girl does not mind but come morning, Momo does not remember any of it.

 

Now Momo sleeps with another person beside her. It’s cool actually, at least for Momo since she and Jeongyeon talk about a lot of things before sleeping. Being the ever friendly person in the duo, Momo knows a lot of people around the campus. Add in the fact that she’s part of the school’s dance troupe and is also star dancer, Momo is sure to greet at least one person from the hallway, not surprising for a communication student as Jeongyeon once put it.

 

Jeongyeon, the elder of the two, is a Biology student currently on her last year in college. Much like any student taking up a Science-related course, she aims to study further and become a doctor. On regular occasions, they would talk about their day, with specifications varying from Momo’s training in the studio, the latest happenings in the school and whatnot, and with Jeongyeon’s long time crush on her lab partner (Momo always, _always_ , teases Jeongyeon that she is her love partner. Jeongyeon isn’t having any of it) Im Nayeon - Biology student, stage actress, campus crush. Jeongyeon has had her eyes on the other girl ever since she saw her in the lab, clad in all white, waiting. At first, she was starstruck with the other girl but after a few subject meetings, consultations, and study sessions, she got to know her a bit more, intensifying Jeongyeon’s liking towards Nayeon. Maybe it’s also a good thing that she became her lab partner.

 

-

 

Momo used to sleep alone

 

Not anymore

 

At least, not with a friend or a face she knows.

 

It happens after one of those designated study nights. Momo left her keys that day in her hurry earlier in the morning. It’s not too late but Momo knows that Jeongyeon always goes home earlier than her. Momo knocks twice on the door and waits for Jeongyeon to open the door. That’s when she met _her_.

 

She’s about the same height as Momo, with hair freely flowing above her shoulder, skin as fair as a sheet of silk (and probably as smooth too), lips as red as rubies. Momo flinches a bit, unfamiliar with the face that welcomes her into their small apartment. The other girl smiles and bows at her before leaving Momo and the door open.

 

Curious (and most probably interested) as to who that person is, she goes inside the unit. There, she sees the couch occupied by the mystery girl as she reads The Lord of the Rings. Seated in front of her is Jeongyeon sitting cross-legged, engrossed in a debate with a more familiar face - Im Nayeon’s. Both girls are debating whether Sweeney Todd is the better musical than The Nightmare Before Christmas (Momo thinks that it should be Phantom of the Opera but she does not want to get involved), ignoring the pile of books and crumpled paper around them. Im Nayeon, THE Im Nayeon is in their apartment and is casually taking (!!) with Jeongyeon.

 

“Hey Jeong, I’m home!” Momo happily greets her roommate as she makes her presence known. She gives a sly grin at Jeongyeon and the other girl shooting imaginary lasers straight towards Momo, an understanding cue that they will have a talk about this and Momo isn’t one to miss a single detail.  

 

Jeongyeon stands to introduce her companions. “Mo! Glad that you’re here! This is Nayeon, my lab partner. We’re here to finish some reports for next week,” Nayeon offers her a smile and a hand, prompting Momo to do the same. “Nayeon, this is Momo, my best friend and also my roommate.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Momo!” Nayeon cheerily greets through her pearly white teeth while shaking hands.

 

“And you too! I’ve heard a lot of things about you thanks to Jeongyeon!” Momo casually teases, side-eyeing Jeongyeon which earns her a stabbing glare from the elder girl, as if to say _I will deal with you later and you will not like it_.

 

“What kind of things has she told you about me?” Nayeon dramatically acts shocked. “Is Jeongyeon backstabbing me?” a dramatic pose for exaggerated effect. Momo laughs, Jeongyeon stays silent.

 

“Don’t worry Nayeon,” assures Momo, smiling. “Jeongie here does not talk ill of people unless they really piss her off.” she finishes with a tap on Jeongyeon’s shoulder, the other girl breathes at this and smiles as her best friend and her lab mate laughs once more.

 

Not a few moments pass, Momo can’t help but look behind Nayeon where the other girl is sitting, still engrossed in the book she’s reading. Jeongyeon follows her gaze and connects the dots. She gives her friend a nudge to snap her out of her hypnosis.

 

“Mina!” She calls out the other girl, catching her attention before standing up next to Nayeon. The girl, Mina, bows like she did earlier before smiling at Momo. “This is Mina, a fellow Biology student and our groupmate,” Jeongyeon gestures towards Mina. “And Mina, I think you already met Momo.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Momo,” she cutely smiles while their hands shake. Momo, on the other hand, is obviously stunned as she smiles nonchalantly at the girl in front of her without muttering a single reply.

 _She’s so beautiful_. Her mind whispers.

 

This prompts Jeongyeon to bump Momo again making her stutter a few words before finally replying.

 

“I-uhh it’s, it’s nice to meet you too, Mina!” she says a bit loud, flinching the others with her volume. “I.. sorry.. I’ll.. let you guys continue your study now,” before hurriedly entering their shared room. She drops her things on the floor once the door closes.

 

She sighs. _Good job messing up in front of a cutie_. She berates herself. After a few minutes of mulling over her actions, she decides to take a shower and change into her favorite pyjamas to relax for the night. As she dries her hair, Jeongyeon peeks inside the room.

 

“Hey! You wanna join us for Overwatch? We’re done with our group work so,” she shrugs before fully opening the door, allowing the sounds outside to fill the the room. Seeing as there is no harm to it (and the fact that she is either gonna watch some random YouTube videos or head to sleep), she joins her best friend and her group mates in the living room

 

-.

 

Their game lasted for almost three hours, with Mina taking the lead most of the time. Who would have thought that this silent, nerdy, and cute girl beside Nayeon can accomplish amazing feats (like that one time her Reaper got a Pentakill)? This fueled her desire to get to know her better. The night drags on when their fellow roommates got back from another busy day at school, earning wondering looks as to who might these people be before proceeding into their own respective rooms.

 

As they conclude one last game, they continue hanging out with Jeongyeon and Nayeon doing most of the talking, and both Mina and Momo listening idly to them. They talk of how Professor Park would sometimes mispronounce words, other times he would over pronounce words. They also talk of their other classmates, and their school works, and some embarrassing moment involving a train ticket and not sleeping

 

(One time they were on their way home, Momo hasn’t had any sleep cramming for a paper submitted that day. She and Jeongyeon decided to go home that day but not without Momo giving her train ticket to the bag inspector)

 

With their never ending stories and jokes. Jeongyeon decides that it would be best if the two girls stay over for the night. She then offers her space for either Mina or Nayeon to sleep in.

 

“What about you? Where will you sleep?” Nayeon asks the girl beside her.

 

“The couch! It’s not a bad place to sleep! Besides, it’s comfortable here too!” Jeongyeon casually replies. Momo, on the other hand, is already feeling the fatigue after training and playing video games with her newfound friends but she also wants to be hospitable for their guests so she offers her space as well.

 

“No, Momo. I think it’s better if you sleep on your bed. I’ll be fine here in the living room with Jeongyeon-unnie,” Mina interrupts. This earns a disapproving nod from Nayeon.

 

“I’ll be fine here in the living room, Mina-ya. Anyway, I need to get over some more notes and to check whether we covered enough of our report. I don’t want Momo here to be disturbed while she sleeps,” she taps on the younger girl’s shoulder.

 

“You sure you’ll be fine here in the living room?” Jeongyeon confirms at Nayeon, trying not to sound too hopeful since she will be spending at least 7 hours with Im Nayeon in the living room of their apartment. She tries to bury the thought in her mind. Nayeon nods as they both face Mina and a sleepy Momo.

 

“So it’s settled then. Mina, you and Momo will sleep in their room while Jeongyeon and I will stay here,” Nayeon tells the younger girl. This wakes Momo up.

 

_Wait what_

_I’m gonna sleep beside her?_

_Us two?_

_WHAT??_

_OH_

 

But it’s too late and she’s too sleepy to argue anyway so she bids Jeongyeona and Nayeon good night before she goes inside the room with Mina trailing behind her. Seeing as the younger girl is still in her school attire, Momo offers her some of her clothes to wear. She sees off the other girl proceed to the bathroom before plopping down on the bed. It occurred to her again what she will be in for the rest of this night.

 

_It’s gonna be a looong night_

 

This is her first time sleeping with someone who is not Jeongyeon.

 

She pulls out her phone in an attempt to make herself get sleepy. It almost works but Mina came out of shower, Momo’s clothes fitting exactly on the frame of Mina’s body, her hair wet but is still as dark and as healthy as she saw it earlier. Though lacking any makeup or powder, her face is really beautiful, skin looking really, really smooth and soft. She may have been looking at Mina for far too long because she suddenly stops brushing her hair and looks back at Momo.

 

“Is there something wrong?” Momo shifts in her bed as she looks anywhere else but Mina, too shy to admit that it is her that got Momo’s attention.

 

“N-No! Uh, it’s fine. I’m just surprised my clothes fit you like you’ve worn them before,” the girl on the bed replies with a somewhat believable excuse which, surprisingly, Mina believes.

 

“It does fit well. It’s comfy and it’s cute! Although I’m sorry for borrowing. I didn’t think that we’ll be staying overnight in the first place..” Mina falters and Momo feels the awkward silence slowly creeping in.

 

“Hey, it’s fine! Besides, I have a lot of them in my closet,”

 

“Anyway, thank you.”

 

Mina smiles before brushing the ends of her hair, removing any tangles that may have built up since she got out of the shower. Once done and all dry, she finally settles on the bed, her back facing Momo. The other girl doing the same.

 

It’s late and they’re both tired but sleep won’t come yet. Mina decides to scan the room illuminated by a few streaks of moonlight, thinking of anything to talk about. She’s sure that Momo is still awake due to the fact that her phone’s light is invading Mina’s line of sight.

 

Momo on the other hand is cautious with her movements, trying her best not to move as much or to invade Mina’s personal space. She goes from one article to the next, praying that sleep consumes her immediately.

 

“Hey Momo? You still up?” Mina inquires, rather, confirms questionably.

 

Momo perks up to this, disregarding the article about the health threats of jokbal (not that she will stop eating the meal but rather to internally debate against the writer as to why that person is wrong in all ways) to talk with the girl beside her. She puts down her phone before replying.

 

“Yeah, still here. Why are you still up?”

 

“I don’t know really. Maybe it’s because of my first time here?” Momo smiles at this “How about you? You had a long day. Why are you still awake?”

 

Momo ponders a bit, thinking of a response. She settles on her back, facing the ceiling. “I’m not entirely sure really. Probably because of the article I was reading or because I’m-” she stops herself from spilling the exact reason why, attempting to cut off the sentence yet Mina hears her.

 

“Because you’re?” Mina settles on the same position as Momo too. Both of them looking at the ceiling like it is the most beautiful artwork they have ever seen.

 

“N-Nevermind! I just can’t sleep yet,” Momo softly replies. “You know, I have met a lot of 'Jeongyeon’s classmates before but it’s the first time that I met you. I wonder why is that?”

 

“Oh, I don’t actually hang out that much after class. Besides, it’s not like I have anywhere to go, or anyone to be with.” Momo nods at this, thinking how Mina usually is on a regular day. Her thoughts were interrupted by Mina’s soft voice speaking once again.

 

“But I have seen you before, you know?” Mina casually tells, Momo’s eyes rounding at this.

 

“H-how? Where?” Momo internally panics. _How can she know me when I barely know her at all?_

 

“Oh you know, being in the dance troupe, being the star of said dance troupe, who wouldn’t? I bet you have a lot of fanboys and fangirls,” Mina laughs, her sweet laugh playing like a melody in Momo’s ears that is enough to calm her senses. She realizes that Mina’s just being her honest self. She giggles at how panicked she acted when in fact, there seems to be nothing wrong about the situation..

 

It makes sense, actually. Momo is pretty popular to a lot of boys and girls around the campus. Who wouldn’t recognize the university’s star dancer? Let alone who wouldn’t go crazy over those beautiful smiles, toned body, and cheerful personality? She’s a total package if you ask her fans.

 

But these reasons seem not to be what got Mina’s attention.

 

In reality, Mina has been eyeing Momo ever since she saw the latter’s performance in one of their school’s events. She likes how Momo is a different person when she’s on stage and when she’s in class. Friendly, approachable, fun, that’s how a lot of people see Momo. She wanted to befriend the dancer but being the living embodiment of an introvert, she always chooses not to. So when that fateful hour where she found out that 1) She’ll be grouped with both Nayeon and Jeongyeon; and 2) that Jeongyeon is Momo’s bestfriend, she couldn’t get any happier.

 

_A bridge of some sort!_

 

Now lying on the same bed as this girl she adores, she musters all the courage to get to know her better.

 

“I used to dance too, you know?” Mina speaks once again. “I did ballet since I was around 4 years old. My parents enrolled me in a ballet class until high school. I wanted to pursue dancing but they wanted me to pursue a medical course so I can become a doctor someday..”

 

It’s a story totally out of the blue yet Momo can’t help but feel sad for this confession by the same girl she met not too long ago.

 

“So you really want to pursue dancing?” Mina nods.

 

“I want to but I also don’t want to disappoint my parents. I know how much me being a doctor means to them..” her voice sounded low and sad.

 

Momo slowly sits up to this, quickly holding the other, settling on her forearm as she’s afraid of violating any boundaries that they have as fresh acquaintances. She gently rubs her arm, trying to soothe the sadness that Mina is feeling. _She must really like dancing to make her feel this way_ , she told herself. Mina eventually sits up too and gives a heavy sigh.

 

“Oh well, nothing we can do, right?” she forces a fake smile and a fake laugh. This sparks an idea in Momo’s mind.

 

“Hey Mina, you know on weekends, the studio is basically empty except for a few students and janitors,” she proposes, hoping the other girl would understand what she’s implying yet she continues anyway.

 

“Y-You might wanna, you know, come visit? We got some ballet music there too,” she smiles, wishing that it will be enough to make this beautiful angel beside cheer up. Thankfully it does the trick.

 

“Thank you Momo,” she smiles sweetly at the invitation.  “I can’t say yes for now but thank you for your offer.” Her voice seems to have uplifted now and even in the darkness of the room Momo can tell that Mina is smiling genuinely.

 

The clouds outside moves away from the light of the moon. The light showering the inside of their room, that’s when Momo realizes how close she is to Mina. She can smell her own shower gel and shampoo on her. Apparently, Mina’s face is dotted by multiple moles, like dark constellations. Momo wanted to trace each mole with her finger, connecting them one by one. She almost does so but she controls herself. A stray hair was stuck on Mina’s cheek and Momo decides to brush it off away, with Mina blushing at the sudden gesture and closeness. They look at each other before a yawn came out of Momo, sleep finally embracing her in.

 

“I think we should sleep. It’s already late and we have classes tomorrow,” Mina speaks in a hushed manner. Momo nods at this before shuffling back to her position in the bed, facing the ceiling. Mina follows after her.

 

Momo is too drowsy to function or even respond but it happens, and she’s not entirely sure if it really happened.

 

A soft whisper of “Thank you” is thrown near her ear and an arm casually wraps around her waist.


	2. Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo used to sleep alone.
> 
> She usually sleeps beside Jeongyeon, her best friend.
> 
> Ever since that night though, it's been different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a 2-chaptered fic but I enjoyed writing about it :))
> 
> Also, I'm not a dancer myself so there may be some parts that are not accurate :D enjoy!

Momo used to sleep alone.

She usually sleeps beside Jeongyeon, her best friend.

This night though, it’s different.

Momo sleeps well that night, surrounded by her stuffed toys and wrapped in a fluffy blanket. This is her usual condition when she wakes up after a very long and tiring day. Though she frequently moves in her sleep, she fortunately does not fall off of the bed and in most instances, Jeongyeon would tuck her in before the elder girl goes for a run early in the morning.

She wakes up to the same, usual scene of their room - her shoes by the door, her training bag beside it, a chair occupied by a few used clothes like they’re in their own apparel limbo, typical setting. She rubs her eyes and yawns as she attempts to stretch her limbs. She’s about to move out of her bed when she realizes that Jeongyeon’s pretty much wrapped around her body. She coos are her bestfriend before finally looking down.

 _This isn’t Jeongyeon_.

She knows that Jeongyeon is beautiful in her own way but Momo isn’t attracted to her best friend’s looks. This girl beside her is beautiful in more ways than one and Momo can’t take her eyes off of her. She admires the girl’s beautiful features as she sleeps soundly.

Her closed eyes, her bridged nose, her puffy cheek, her parted lips.

_God those lips_

The girl is basically on top of Momo, her head on Momo’s chest, her arm lazily wrapped at her side. Momo’s heartbeat thumps loudly against her chest, a blush creeping from her neck up to her cheeks, her face getting warmer at the view before her.

_Mina._

_As in Jeongyeon’s groupmate Mina_

_The shy, gamer Mina_

_That Mina who caught Momo’s eye the first time they met_

Momo finally recollects her thoughts of last night. She went home, met Mina and Nayeon, played Overwatch, then talked for a bit-

_Wait. Was it only for a bit?_

_Ohh_

In a span of 3 hours or so, she got to know Mina, or at least a part of her, but is the real Mina hidden behind her shy exterior. It resonates so much with Momo because they share the same interest: their love of dance. She gazes down on Mina, wanting to touch her face after she felt her sadness embrace her when she talked about how she had to give up what she loved for her family. Of course Momo felt it before but her parents gave her a compromise that she can continue dancing if she can get good grades which she faithfully does. Her parents are supportive of her endeavors and not once have they attempted to stop her from doing what she loves. Meanwhile this girl before her has been caged her whole life, prevented from achieving what makes her happy. Momo makes a vow within herself that she will do something about Mina’s situation.

Momo must have involuntarily moved since the girl groans and opens her eyes, feeling the sheets around Momo’s side. Mina opens her eyes, rubbing them to brush off the drowsiness in her eyes before finally waking up to the image of Momo staring at her intensely. Realization hits her as she jolts up from her position, eyes wide open in fear, shame, and shock all at the same time.

“M-Momo I..!” Mina wants to explain but Momo cut her to the chase

“N-No, it’s.. it’s fine actua-”

A shriek is heard outside the room. They stare at one another before coming up with a silent agreement that no one will ever know had just happened. They look away from one another, both failing to see the blush on the other’s face. Momo hears Jihyo shouting outside prompting her to get on her feet while Mina stays behind, sitting on the bed as she distracts herself from this morning’s ministrations. She takes the time to text her parents a good morning and let them know that she’ll be home shortly.

Momo opens the door to an unusual scenario. To her left, Nayeon and Jeongyeon are sitting on the floor, looking like deers in a headlight. To her right, Chaeyoung stands in front of their door, her hands cover her mouth, definitely in a state of shock. Beside her, Jihyo towers the younger girl while assessing the situation. Each person only giving her a quick glance before facing one another again.

“What the hell are you screaming at this early in the morning?” she asks Chaeyoung. Jihyo’s low voice resonates through the room, a hint that the nurse still hasn’t had enough sleep last night. Chaeyoung is about to spill when Jeongyeon sprints towards her younger cousin, putting an arm over her shoulder and muffling any sound coming out of her mouth

“Chaeng! My lil bro! My favorite cousin! Why were YOU screaming?” she emphasizes before she flashes a fake smile. This earns questioning looks from Momo and Jihyo, both equally estranged by the cousins’ antics. A bead of sweat slowly trickles down Jeongyeon’s nape.

The shorter girl struggles from her position, and forces Jeongyeon to take her hand off of her mouth to speak. The elder cousin gave her a pleading look but Chaeyoung is too scandalized to even give in.

“I… I was about to get some coffee for the day,” Chaeyoung lowers her head, hiding a blush on her cheeks. “I opened the door slowly and silently so I won’t wake Jihyo-unnie up.. I walk out and what do I see? You two..” she points both of her index and middle finger at Jeongyeon and Nayeon. “I heard giggling and.. And.. and some smooching sounds!!”

It’s now Jihyo and Momo’s turn to look surprised, their eyes wide open as they finally piece together what had happened a few moments ago. While Chaeyoung went on with her story, the girls in question keep on looking away from the three other girls in the vicinity.

“You two were kissing!!” Chaeyoung finally concludes, enough to make Jeongyeon and Nayeon blush, their heads hang low. “And don’t even tell me it wasn’t just a kiss! Look at your clothes!” she points out at the disheveled tops of both girls who promptly smoothen and brush over a few crumples on their shirts.

Momo leans by the door as she continues observing the scenario. She looks at Nayeon who, at the same time, looks at her only to look at somewhere else in a split second, the smaller girl fiddling with her fingers. Momo then averts her attention to her best friend who’s arguing with Chaeyoung in an attempt to make the young artist believe her that what she saw wasn’t that big of a deal.

“Okay, okay. I’ll admit it,” Nayeon finally cuts in. “Yes, what Chaeyoung saw is true. Jeongie and I were kissing,” she confesses with her voice getting softer with each word. “We were just talking and then you get it,” she finally breathes as she blushes even more. Jeongyeon lets go of Chaeyoung, a sign that she’s surrendering to what was accused of her. “It’s not like we’re having sex, you know?”

“If I haven’t walked in on you two I might have..” Chaeyoung grumbles in a low voice.

Jihyo finally sighs, probably out of relief that whatever is it that woke her up isn’t _that_ serious or probably too because she’s still sleepy and tired and would really like it to go back to sleep instead of dealing with whatever is going on. She moves towards Chaeyoung, pulling her back in their room.

“All right, all right since Jeong and Nayeon here already admitted it, can we call it quits? Please, no more shouting this morning,” Jihyo pleads before taking a hold of Chaeyoung’s shoulder. “Chaeng, get your coffee and then back to the room. Don’t you have an exam later today? I saw your calendar last night,” gently reminds the nurse which made the smaller girl smack her forehead.

“Oh fuck you’re right!!” She bolts back into their room, shuffling through her things to prepare for the day.

While Chaeyoung prepares, Jihyo reverts her attention to both girls still unmoving after getting caught. “And you two..” she pauses as she looks at both of them. Nayeon and Jeongyeon lift their heads up to look back at the nurse, worried about what she will say next. “Jesus Christ. Get a room you two,” she smirks and waves off her hands before walking back in their room to continue her sleep.

“Wait! Ji! Lemme ex-”Jeongyeon almost runs to follow but she only glances Jihyo’s hand giving her a thumbs up as the door finally comes to a thud. She gives a big sigh once the door closed, allowing her to normally breathe for the first time that morning, Nayeon following soon after. She drifts her gaze towards her lab partner who’s looking back at her, cheeky smile ever present for Jeongyeon to see and she can’t help but smile at her too. It warms her up on this cold morning

Jeongyeon hears her best friend snickering by the door, laughing at probably is the worst lie Jeongyeon has ever said.

“Hey Momo! What are you laughing at?” she says with her brows crossed and a smile before walking towards the other girl. Momo gives her a teasing smile and a hand gesture putting both of her hands together, as if imitating two people kissing. Nayeon laughs at this and Jeongyeon chases her best friend out of the room.

Mina comes out soon after, as she witnesses Jeongyeon and Momo wrestling, the latter under the other girl. Jeongyeon began tickling Momo’s sides, earning loud laughs and words asking Jeongyeon to stop until she tears up in laughter with the assault.

They spend a few minutes on the floor to catch their breaths before Momo smacks Jeongyeon in the head that made Jeongyeon scowl.

 _How cute_ Mina smiles fondly.

-

That day went out with a blur, with Nayeon and Mina bidding them goodbye to go home, Jeongyeon going out for some snacks, and Momo putting in some more time to practice. The two friends didn’t have much time to talk about what happened not until the next day while they are their lunch.

Momo is all smiles as her best friend goes into detail of how they woke up that day in each other’s arms, facing one another, and a few moments of bickering.

(“Your breath stinks, Yoo” Nayeon casually notes.

Jeongyeon pretends to be shocked while thinking of a good comeback but eventually fails. “Hmm? Is that so? Lemme brush my teeth then”

“No no! Stay. I’m just teasing you,” Nayeon holds Jeongyeon down as she whispers against Jeongyeon’s face. “You have beautiful lips though” The smaller girl’s eyes dart downwards before looking back up to meet Jeongyeon’s gaze. They were wrapped in each other’s arms like this wasn’t the first time they did it. Jeongyeon’s not complaining though.

“O-Oh..” she stutters, heart beating fast with the compliment. “Y-You have beautiful lips too, Nayeon,” she’s internally panicking and she can’t do a damn thing about it.

Nayeon smiles, showing her cute bunny teeth that Jeongyeon finds adorable. _She looks like a big, cuddly bun-_

Her thoughts were cut-off by a pair of lips gently pressed against hers. The kiss does not last long but it is enough to send Jeongyeon’s mind reeling. Nayeon pulls back to see the surprised look on Jeongyeon’s face and in a matter of seconds that the other girl has not responded, guilt rushes in her veins.

“Jeongie! I’m sorry I did-” it was now her chance to be cut off from whatever is it that she’s going to say Jeongyeon kisses her back, pouring everything that she has ever wanted to say, to feel towards the other girl. Their bodies are flushed together, Jeongyeon’s hand making its way to hold Nayeon’s chin, the other hand grabbing her shoulder to pull her even closer making Nayeon’s heart flutter. Jeongyeon smiles into the kiss.

Nayeon had no idea how much she wanted this to happen.)

“Aaaand that’s when Chaeyoung came out,” she concludes before downing her canned soda. They are hanging out at the school cafeteria as they wait for another set of subjects for that day. “How about you? Did anything happen between you and Mina?”

Momo then choked on her iced tea upon hearing that question. This also surprises Jeongyeon who is now patting at Momo’s back to sooth her cough. She contemplates on whether it would be a good idea to tell Jeongyeon everything but she decides against it knowing all too well that Jeongyeon will never let her off the hook about this.

“Oh.. uhh, sorry.. I just.. Remembered something..” she clears her throat before continuing, “N-Nothing, actually! We just slept all night and woke up the next day being not as close as you two!” she attempts to put the conversation back to Jeongyeon who, surprisingly, goes along with it.

“Hey! I already told you it wasn’t how it looked like!”

“Yeah yeah yeah talk to the hand,” she mocks Jeongyeon who’s now grumbling something about beds and living rooms. She spaces out a little bit, rethinking of the happenings the night before and the day after. A warm feeling spreads all over her body. She thinks of how peaceful and angelic Mina looks as she slept on top of Momo.

Maybe it is God’s work, or maybe it’s just the universe doing its own bidding but just as she thinks of the other girl, out came Mina from one of her elective classes. She spots Momo and Jeongyeon who is sitting nearby. Both girls see her too, giving her a smile and a wave.

She whispers against Momo’s ear “You like her, don’t you?” with a mocking smirk as Momo stills on her words. Jeongyeon laughs at her friend’s dismay all while eyeing at the approaching girl.

“Hi Jeongyeon! Hi Momo!” Mina smiles at them. Jeongyeon nods at her as she finishes off Momo’s drink while the owner moves to offer a space for Mina. The brunette politely declines.

“Sorry, I won’t be around much longer. I’ll have to go out and buy some food for my dog,” she pouts a bit “but anyway! It’s nice to see you two. See you around?” she tilts her head sideways.

“Ahh, yeah. Okay” is only what Momo says as she sees Mina walking away from them. She feels kind of sad, maybe a bit disappointed that she didn’t get to talk to the other girl that much. Actually, they haven’t talked ever since their overnight happened. _Is she avoiding me?_

Jeongyeon nudges the frown off her face. Maybe it’s time for class.

“What are you waiting for? Go talk to her while you still have time!” Jeongyeon pushes her forward, giving her bag. “You have at least 5 minutes before Professor Kang comes in! Good luck!” and the rushes off into her own class.

Momo listens to her and almost runs on her way through the parking lot, passing by some familiar faces. As she enters the hallway, she sees Mina not too far and calls out to her.

“Mina, wait!” and she makes a sprint, stopping just in front of the other girl. She breathes before finally looking up at her. _Are there angels singing right now or is it just my imagination?_

“What is it, Momo?” she politely asks.

“I-uhh, I would just like to ask if you wanna visit the studio this weekend? I mean, if you’re not busy that is but If you are, it’s okay. I only wanted to tell you that you can hit me up, you know? I mean! Not like hit up a date or whatever. Like you can st-” Momo breathlessly speaks until Mina cut her off.

“Momo, hey. Breathe,” she calmly commands, her hand touching the other girl’s forearm.

She does as she is told and takes in some air to recollect her thoughts after her outburst earlier. She’s now aware that there are some students looking in their direction. This makes her nervous even more.

“Okay good. So, what was it again? I didn’t catch much of your words since you started spitting out words like you’re Eminem or something,” Mina teases.

Momo straightens herself (at least physically), before finally speaking once more, this time in an orderly manner,careful not to embarrass herself once again in front of her beautiful companion.

“What I want to say is..” she falters for a bit, looking down at her shoes. Mina feels worried at the sudden awkwardness of the other girl. Momo looks up only to see those beautiful eyes staring back at her, full of concern. She wills herself once more to finally say what she really came for.

“W-would you like to.. Uhh, how do I say this.. Uhh, you know.. The studio’s free this weekend and.. I saw this ballet playlist on Spotify.. And I was actually wondering how to even do ballet and stuff.. But if you’re busy, I’ll-” she stops, not because she’s done but because she hears the other girl giggling.

_Oh fuck I messed up_

Momo is about to bolt out of the lobby when Mina prevents her from doing so.

“You’re cute when you’re nervous,” she gives her a beaming, gummy smile, before pinching Momo’s cheek. It isn’t that hard but the gesture made Momo blush uncontrollably. She cups her face out of embarrassment.

“See you this weekend, Momo” another pinch and.. Did she just wink?

Momo is totally flustered at the unexpected response. Too flustered in fact that she did not realize that she is already 10 minutes late for Professor Kang. Momo makes a run once more to her next class.

-

Momo used to sleep alone.

It’s been a few days since she slept beside Mina

This night though, she couldn’t sleep.

Not that there’s anything wrong. Jeongyeon’s still beside her, murmuring something about Nayeon, bunnies, and lips. There’s nothing wrong with the room either: temperature’s not too cold; the pillows are fluffy, the sheets had been changed, her stuffed toys are by her side and she’s toasty under her blanket. She didn’t take any energy drinks this day yet sleep won’t come to her.

Truth is, it’s not these things around her that make her unable to sleep. It’s what’s going in to happen in a few hours that makes her heart beat faster, her thoughts go wilder, makes her veins all tingly and jittery.

 _Or rather who will she meet up with in a couple of hours_.

Momo opens her phone once more, the light piercing through the darkness, almost blinding her. Good thing Jeongyeon’s sleeping on her side, facing away from Momo or else she’d get the scolding of her lifetime. Jeongyeon hates being woken up in the middle of her sleep.

 

She taps on one message from the same girl who wouldn’t leave her mind.

 **_Myoui Mina_ ** _[21:28] : See you tomorrow! :)._

(It took her some time to collect her thoughts before replying back. Momo already knows what she meant with her message. She takes her time composing a not-so-obvious reply)

 **_Hirai Momo_ ** _[21:37] : Yeah! See you there! :) :) :)_

 

It feels kinda surreal, Momo thinks, that in a few hours, she will see Mina again. And not only that, she’ll see this side of Mina that probably nobody from the campus has ever seen before. Mina, a total stranger not more than two weeks ago, has gotten Momo’s interest (which, as Jeongyeon has told her, _isn’t a mere interest but more of an attraction, a crush_ ). It makes her feel warm and fuzzy all over, like millions of tiny sparks crawling up her body, makes her lips automatically curve up in a smile, her heart to beat faster than the usual. She shakes off the feeling with both of her arms and legs in an attempt to calm herself down which works, but at the cost of Jeongyeon groaning and swatting her with a pillow on the head.

-

It’s a sweltering afternoon just like what was predicted last night over at the weather bulletin. Momo walks quickly towards the studio, stopping by to greet the security guards by the gate to pick up the key. Upon her arrival, she opens a few lights enough to cover her line of sight before flopping down in preparation for her routine.

After a round of leg and arm warm ups, Momo starts rehearsing their newest piece. She moves with each beat of the music that’s more of hip hop than any other dance style. With every move, she makes it a point to emphasize her steps, highlighting each and every part of her body, like she herself is telling a story through her dance. She speaks to the mirror, aims to make that person move throughout the piece.

The last note stops, as her heavy breaths fill the room. She bows at her imaginary audience before moving back to where her things are. She is about to sit down and rest when a knock comes in. She already figures out who the person is.

“Hi Momo!” greets the ballerina. She’s wearing her usual gummy smile, light red lipstick, and minimal makeup but girl, _oh girl_ , does she look stunning. Her hair is swept to one side, exposing her slender neck (which made Momo visibly gulp). She’s wearing a simple black top with its right sleeve going all the way to her wrist, her other arm left bare. It goes down below her chest, exposing a very toned lower body. A long black skirt flows freely down to her legs.

“M-Mina! Hi! Come in, come in!” she gestures the other girl inside.

“Thank you for inviting me over, Momo,” she bows gratefully before noticing that Momo is breathing heavily. “Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah! I was just trying to catch my breath, you know? I’ve been here for the last half hour,” she argues casually. “And I have done a couple of routines while I’m at it.” That is partially true. What Momo failed to mention is that how her breath hitched and her heart beat really fast upon seeing the beauty that is Mina. _It’s not everyday she sees her like this anyway_.

After she gathered herself in front of the girl, Momo sits not too far from where Mina will be performing as she nurses her drink, her eyes never leaving the other girl.

Mina is usually shy whenever there are people around her but this time, her aura is different - like this is a different Myoui Mina that Momo is seeing. She lets her things drop near Momo’s as she waddles across the dance floor. She sets up a soft music first while she does her stretches. A few minutes pass and Mina is now finally ready to perform.

The first notes of the music plays, a sound familiar not only to Mina but also to Momo. She has heard this piece before from her favorite Barbie movie: Tchaikovsky’s Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy.

As Momo continues to enjoy the relaxing piece, Mina too, is enjoying herself. With each smooth note, she gracefully glides, a faster tempo almost makes her fly to the other side of the room, a twirl.

Momo watches in awe as Mina moves with confidence and grace in every step. She knows Mina is good from learning the dance at an early age. However, she was not expecting to see her performing like she has been for the last few months, heck, even the last few weeks because of how polished and well timed her moves are, looking like a beautiful black swan in a pond and Momo is the observing frog.

With the final notes coming in, Mina tiptoes and twirls some more. The floor might as well have been Momo’s heart as each step she takes, her heart beats as fast.

_How ethereal_

Mina poses and then bows in front of Momo and the other girl couldn’t help but give her an applause for what she had just witnessed. Mina smiles at this gesture before finally relaxing and taking a break. Her stamina may not be the same as before but she sure could still dance. Momo approaches her, a bottle of water in hand, and offers it to the ballerina who gladly accepts it.

They hold each other’s gaze for a few seconds and Momo may have noticed Mina looking downwards at her lips and neck before looking away. Momo decides to sit beside her, taking in the emptiness of the room. It was a silent scene until the girl beside her pipes up.

“Thank you, Momo, really,” she says it albeit in a lower volume that Momo had to tilt her head near her to hear. “This was.. I missed this, the feeling of the music pulling my body into a dance, like I am a puppet and the notes are my strings. I wish I could do this again..” Momo notices once more the change in her mood and immediately makes a move on it.

Out of impulse, she touches Mina’s hand, gripping it slightly. This opts her to look back at Momo who is only inches apart from her, with Momo’s thumb lazily tracing random patterns at the back of her hand.

“Hey, hey. It’s okay. You can always come back here,” she smiles, reassuring Mina that this isn’t a one time thing. This clearly works as the small pout on Mina’s face fades, a small smile replacing it, and a light blush adorning her cheeks. “In fact, I’ll accompany you whenever you feel like dancing”

“Really? You promise?”

“I do!” Momo beams at her once more.

“Then I’ll look forward to more practices with you then”

That’s when it dawns on Momo how close they have been, and not just physically but also as friends, reaching in a deeper level that Momo has never felt before. This isn’t like her friendship with Jeongyeon that makes her annoyed but happy because they’re friends. This is… to put it simply, _something else entirely_.

Momo notices the space in between them. She can feel the heat of Mina’s breaths that smelled of mints. She can smell Mina’s signature vanilla perfume and it makes her brain go wild about its thoughts of kissing her.

She wants to kiss her so bad.

A ring from her phone takes away both of their attentions and Momo lets go of her grip on Mina’s hand as she fetches for her phone.

“It’s just Dahyun asking if she can borrow my Percy Jackson books,” Momo explains before turning her attention back to Mina who’s observing her from afar.

“Oh, do you need to go?”

“Nah. We have the rest of the afternoon so feel free,” Momo casually replies.

“Say, can I see you practice?” Mina asks, like a kid asking for a piece of chocolate.

_How can she say no?_

“Sure! You wanna learn some of our moves? I can teach you!” Momo stands up and offers her hand to Mina who looks back in joy.

“I’d love to”

-

After they locked the room, Mina and Momo went out of the school grounds. They walk side by side right before a crossing where they separate, with Mina going to the opposite side as Momo’s.

Just as they say their goodbyes, Momo hears her name being called by Mina.

“Momo wait!” she walks as graceful as ever towards the dancer.

Before Momo could even ask why, she gives her a small kiss on the cheek before running away to the opposite side, leaving the other a stuttering, blushing mess.


	3. Warmth Against the Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo used to sleep alone.
> 
> She really needs to sleep
> 
> But she can't stop thinking about a certain ballerina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Boo who made me soft last night
> 
> And for Carol who's about to start her school term :D

Momo used to sleep alone.

She usually sleeps in immediately after a day of practice every weekend.

However, this particular night, sleep just wouldn't come.

 

Not when her brain still thinks of a certain ballerina in all her graceful glory.

 

Not when her brain still thinks of her warm brown eyes, her soft, red lips, and her numerous moles that Momo is too powerless not to stare into.

 

Not when her heart beats rapidly at the thought of that same girl she discovered to be someone else entirely when she performs, the way her arms accentuate every move, the way her legs stride effortlessly across the stage.

 

Momo can’t seem to sleep not when her heart and mind thinks and beats a single name: Mina.

 

She moves her hand in a routine, imitating the movements that she and Mina did earlier, swaying her body, pointing her feet at a certain direction. Doing this also reminds her of the happenings on this day, more importantly, her routine practice and her crash course into ballet with Mina. Her thoughts then quickly transition to the image of Mina landing a quick kiss on her cheek, that got Momo absentmindedly touching that same cheek, feeling a little giddy remembering it again.

 

“Can’t sleep?” Jeongyeon pulls her out of her thoughts. Her best friend sits up and brushes the sleeplessness she’s also experiencing off of her eyes. “So! How’s your day, ‘Mo?” she asks.

 

“it was great! I started a new routine and.. And I got to explore a new genre to experiment on so, yes. It was a good day!” Momo responds smiling.

 

Jeongyeon is quickly mystified by the way Momo replies. It’s not usual for her to spill anything about her day, let alone to be still up this late following her long hours of practice.

 

“A new routine huh? Anything else?” she faces her friend who’s trying her best not to spill anything knowing all too well that she’s definitely gonna get teased about it and Jeongyeon teasing her about Mina is at the bottom of the list of the things she wants before this day ends.

 

“Y-Yes! I mean.. Nothing weird happened! I swear!”

 

Jeongyeon knows that Momo is a bad liar and it will only take a little push before Momo blurts out her secret. By the way Momo’s acting and stuttering, she’s close to spilling it.

 

“Nothing?” Jeongyeon shuffles close, then leans closer at Momo. “Really?” she says slowly.

 

“Yeah! We- I mean me!! Uhh,, I uhh.. I t-tried exploring ballet.. Yes, that’s what I did!” she poses a fake confidence to deter Jeongyeon from asking any further.

 

Jeongyeon, still unsatisfied, takes it one step further, furrowing her brows in the process and asks one more time. “Is that all?”

 

Momo visibly gulps, trying her best not to panic at the the interrogation she’s going through right now. “I promise! It’s all I did today!”

 

Thanks to Momo’s luck, Jeongyeon finally backs off and returns to her side of the bed. Momo soundlessly exhales, trying to hide the fact that she almost, _almost_ told her what happened. She moves back to her side as well, about to sleep when Jeongyeon speaks again.

 

“Hey Momo,” Jeongyeon nudges her, getting her attention. “I.. I wanna tell you something.” Momo turns to face her.

 

“So.. uhh, how do I even begin,” Jeongyeon fumbles through the hem of her shirt. “Y-You.. You ever notice how frequent are our study sessions? I mean, Nayeon and I?” Momo nods at this, although an idea has already popped up in her head. “W-Well, actually uhh.. N-Nayeon and I are kind of.. Girlfriends now..”

 

It took a second, two seconds before Momo responds.

 

“EHHHH???”

 

-

 

_Of the numerous dates Nayeon and Jeongyeon has ever been to, this is probably what they can consider as the most romantic._

 

_They opt for a movie date in a mall, not too far from their school. Nayeon, being an actress and all, insisted they watch this new romantic-comedy movie instead of Jeongyeon’s usual suggestion of superhero flicks. Being the whipped girl that she is (she wouldn’t admit it though), she decides to go with Nayeon’s requests, earning a quick peck on the cheek from the shorter girl after they purchased the tickets._

 

_Inside the movie house, there are a lot of vacant seats. Jeongyeon lead the way towards the middle of the balcony to get a perfect view of the whole screen. She notices that there’s hardly any customer watching with them as it is a weekday in the middle of the semester. The movie begins, and like clockwork, Jeongyeon shyly moves her hands towards Nayeon’s, asking her permission to hold the other’s hand. Nayeon does not mind much of this and grabs a hold of it, intertwining their fingers._

 

_The movie goes on, with Nayeon watching very closely at the scenes, while Jeongyeon also watches… Nayeon. Her focus has been on the other girl the whole time, only glancing at the screen before looking back at her. She takes a look at their intertwined fingers, noticing the normality of this gesture which makes her heart beat rapidly against her chest._

 

_Nayeon notices this and faces Jeongyeon, noses a few inches apart. “Something wrong?” she asks. Jeongyeon shakes her head and puts her attention back to the movie. “I’m just thinking of something.” Nayeon nods at this and decides to ask about it later._

_They are now on the final minutes of the movie, showing the leading man shyly stand in front of the leading lady. “I love you and.. And I want to spend my every waking moment with you,” he says in all his feelings. He gets on to one knee and pulls out a red velvety box contaning a diamond ring. The lady cries tears of joy as she answers yes before having her left ring finger occupied by it._

 

_The scene tugged at Jeongyeon’s heartstrings. It is a very cute and sweet way of asking another person to be a part of your life, to be promised with that one person for the rest of your life. She fondly looks back at Nayeon who looks back at her as well. In the faint brightness of the room, Jeongyeon can see the beauty of Im Nayeon, not that she hasn’t noticed it before. She moves closer to her ear to whisper. “Y-You’re really beautiful, Nayeon.”_

 

_Before Jeongyeon could retreat, she looks at the other girl in the eyes, a lot of feelings swirling in those beautiful orbs of hers. It turns into slits for a second as Nayeon smiles, moving in to kiss Jeongyeon on the lips. They have grown accustomed to kissing each other, not as awkward as their first time. This kiss that they’re sharing at this moment, isn’t rushed, no one to stop or to judge them._

 

_Their lips press gently together, with Nayeon tilting her head for Jeongyeon to get a deeper kiss. When the need for air arises, Jeongyeon pulls away and pushes her forehead against Nayeon’s.._

 

_“Nayeon, please be mine,” she whispers against the other’s parted lips. Her eyes are closed, as she tries not to immediately break down and run from this in case everything goes south. Nayeon does not respond in words but rather, through action as she lands another kiss on Jeongyeon’s lips._

 

_“I have been yours for some time now, Jeongie,”  They share a smile and more kisses together. “But yes, I want to be yours as much as I want you to be mine.”_

 

_Looking back into the movie, the moment that they kissed was also the moment that the actors shared their final kiss before the credits rolled._

 

-

 

“So.. there. You’re now talking to your bestfriend who won at life in a snap,” Jeongyeon confesses, hugging her pillow tightly. On the other hand, Momo is on her knees, smiling widely as she’s a few inches away from her best friend, feeling really happy for her best friend’s crush-turned-girlfriend-situation.

 

“That’s really great!!” Momo tackles Jeongyeon to a hug. “You finally got yourself a girlfriend!”

 

“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?” the older hits Momo on her arm, with Momo only snickering in the process.

 

“I never thought you’d get a shot with Nayeon! Well, the two of you making out is probably the first clue.” Jeongyeon smacks Momo on the head this time.

 

“And what about you and Mina, hm? How are things going?”

 

This prompts Momo to retreat back to her side. “W-Who?? Mina? Oh! Mina! Myoui Mina? Yes I remember! Well, we’re just friends, you know? Nothing out of the ordinary hehe oh would you look at the time! Gotta sleep!,” Momo attempts to get away but Yoo Jeongyeon is having none of it.

 

“Did something happen between you two while you were out? Oh my God did you two make out? Aaaahhh!! When?? Where??” Jeongyeon frantically asks her, with Momo fakely laughing at her.

 

“No! Are you insane? We would never do that!”

 

“Aish! You’re no fun!” Jeongyeon retorts. “I thought after your run in with her the other day, there’s something going on already.”

 

Momo breathes out. “I wish. I mean, it’s Myoui Mina. Biology student, part-time ballerina, full time goddess, right?” Jeongyeon whips her head back at her best friend.

 

“Uh huh..” she leers at Momo who just realized what she said and tried frantically to take it back.

 

“I mean!! Mina! The.. your cute friend from class! Dammit. I mean th-the.. Ballerina! Ahh f-” Jeongyeon had to cut her in.

 

“Wait wait wait! Did you say ballerina?” her eyes still focused on Momo, peering into her best friend’s face. Momo nods. “And you did tell me that you practiced earlier.. Something about a ballet piece..?” Jeongyeon lays the words out only to see Momo backing up on her side, a pillow rests on her chest.

 

She nods again. Before Jeongyeon could say anything, Momo shushes her.

 

“Ugh fiiine! You got me. I was in the studio earlier with her!” she shyly sulks. “We practiced and.. I watched her perform, and that’s it! Nothing more nothing less!” Momo finalizes her words, with Jeongyeon now snickering at the sight of her best friend finally spilling her secret.

 

“Okay, okay. Fine. But, did you make out though?” she jokes at Momo who in turn lets out a groan.

 

“No. She does not look like the type to do it. Not like she’d ever kiss me, you know? I mean she wouldn’t kiss me on the cheek just as she goes on her way home. Nope,” Momo states and her eyes widen at yet another realization of the words she just let out. She wanted to slap herself hard.

 

“SHE DID WHAT??”

 

-

 

The following day, after a long night of Jeongyeon convincing Momo to ask Mina out on a date, she finally agrees and shoots Mina a message.

 

 **Hirai Momo** [9:47] : Hey Mina! Are you busy on Tuesday after classes?

 

 **Myoui Mina** [9:52] : Hi Momo! :) nope. I’ll probably head home after. What’s up?

 

Momo gathers all her courage in the next text message, hoping that Mina agrees.

 

 **Hirai Momo** [10:00] : Ahh well, I was just thinking if you wanna visit the park? I heard there’s a festival of lights or something going on starting tonight.

 

Momo anxiously waits for the reply, she chews on her lip while waiting for the reply. She waited 3 minutes, 5 minutes, 10 minutes until the familiar tone of a text message comes in.

 

 **Myoui Mina** [10:11] : Sounds great :) I’ll treat you over ice cream for yesterday’s dance.

 

Momo almost screams in joy as she types in her confirmation.

 

 **Hirai Momo** [10:14] : Deal! :D I’ll order the best tasting ice cream then!

 

 **Myoui Mina** [10:16] : okay ;) See you, Momo <3

 

Mina agreeing, her planned treat, and that cute heart icon made Momo squeal loudly as she reads the message again and again.

 

-

 

The days go by in a breeze, and before she knows it, Momo’s already at the gate of their school, waiting for a certain raven haired girl to arrive. She looks out for her and double checks her phone to see if Mina texted her about being late.

 

Suddenly, her eyes are covered by a pair of hands, impairing her line of sight.

 

“Wha- hey! Who are you? What do you want??” she says in succession as the culprit laughs behind her, an oddly familiar laugh that Momo can’t get enough of.

 

“You already know who I am! As for what I want.. Can I have some time alone with the campus’ best dancer?”

 

Mina finally lets go of Momo’s eyes and stands beside the other girl who’s squinting to normalize her vision again.

 

“You didn’t have to do that!” Momo pouts at her, while Mina lightly giggles at Momo’s pout.

 

“I’m sorry! I just felt like doing it!” she continues giggling. Momo drops her pout and looks at the way Mina scrunches her nose in laughter. This made her heart flutter a bit and she had to laugh it out as well to avoid passing out from the wave of affection she’s feeling at the moment.

 

When their laughs subsided, it’s Mina who asks first. “So, shall we go?”

 

Momo nods and they walk side by side, her hands are hooked on the strap of her back pack while Mina is walks as graceful as ever. It took them less than an hour to reach the park. The sun is setting when they arrived, and not a lot of people around. The park itself is surrounded by a few tall trees where the lights are wrapped around, some heavy duty speakers are propped on different parts of the park and a tent where the technical people are.

 

“Hey,” Mina opens up the conversation. “You wanna get ice cream while we wait?”

 

Momo’s face brightens, and gives her biggest, dopeyest smile ever. Mina, seeing it for the first time, couldn’t help but find the girl adorably cute. “Come on! I know a place.”

 

By the time they got out of the ice cream shop, the sun has already set, leaving a few streaks of rays in the sky, a greater portion already dark. While Momo munches on her dessert, Mina observes her. She admires at how Momo cheekily smiles with each scoop, how she’d do a bit of a dance with it, how involuntarily she groans in delight.

 

They sit on a bench not far from the light show when Mina sees a smudge of chocolate ice cream on the corner of Momo’s lips.

 

“Cute,” Mina mutters and flinches as Momo turns to her.

 

“Sorry?” Momo, with the spoon in her mouth, asks. “Did you say something?”

 

Mina breathes immediately upon realizing that Momo didn’t hear her. “Y-Yeah, actually. You have a bit of chocolate there.” she points at a spot on Momo’s face.

Before Momo could actually do something about it (by something, meaning Momo attempting to get it using her tongue), Mina’s already on the move. “Let me take care of it.” she swipes the smudge off with her thumb. “There, much better.”

 

Good thing it is already dark as Momo instantly blushes at her crush’s gesture. “T-Thank you, Mina,” was all she could say. Her nervousness, returns and she began stuttering again.

 

“Sh-Should we-uhh.. Let’s go… hmmm there!” pointing at the spot in the center of the park. Mina wipes her thumb on a tissue paper and silently giggles before following Momo.

 

Just in time for the show, they stand there surrounded by people, the lights playing on their eyes, syncing with each beat and rhythm of the music. They see children around running about, people taking pictures, and others enjoying the sight before them. It’s a beautiful show to behold.

 

Mina taps her foot to a catchy song, humming delightedly with it. “It’s really beautiful, isn’t it?” she asks Momo who, just like her, is still enjoying the show.

 

“Yeah, it is.” Momo responds, while looking at Mina’s face. “It’s very beautiful,” she holds her gaze, staring at the side features of the ballerina once again, her heart beats rapidly against her chest. She’s about to look away when Mina turns to face her, making her heart beat even faster as she gave her a small smile. Momo couldn’t help but find it adorably attractive which made her smile back.

 

Before the set ends, Momo feels Mina’s hand hovering over hers. She ignores it at first, but has become too aware that she didn’t get to focus much on the show and more on the thought of whether she should initiate holding Mina’s hands.

 

_Fuck it._

 

She says to herself and she gently grabs a hold of Mina’s hand. At first, it was only their palms touching, like hand shaking sideways, but Momo took the liberty of intertwining their fingers which, without Momo’s knowledge, had Mina blushing. They never let go of their hold with each other, even as they got back to the same intersection where they separate ways.

 

“Thanks for asking me out, Momo,” Mina says as she faces the other girl. “It was a nice idea to go out and watch that show. I had fun!”

 

This made Momo smile. “Glad you enjoyed it, Mina. Thank you too for the ice cream! It was soooo yummy! I think I’ll ask Jeongyeon to buy some for me next time,” she giggles. A comfortable silence sits in between them, both looking at the connected hands.

 

“See you tomorrow?” Momo asks, the other girl nods and smiles back. “See you, Momo.” and lands a quick kiss on Momo’s cheek once again before running off to the opposite side. Momo blushes and smiles widely as she walks back to their unit.

 

-

 

A week after their midterm exams were through, Mina and Nayeon received a text from Momo.

 

 **Hirai Momo** [17:45] : Sleepover/Midterm celebration this Friday at our unit! See you there!

 

By the time Mina and Nayeon arrived, everyone’s busy doing their own things. Jihyo and Jeongyeon are doing the cooking while Tzuyu, Dahyun, and Sana, Dahyun’s girlfriend, are on the couch watching Insidious.

 

“Hey babe!” Nayeon calls out to Jeongyeon who welcomed the new comers in.

 

“Hi bun! Glad you’re finally here!” she gives her girlfriend a quick kiss and a short hug. Jeongyeon sees Mina looking around, knowing who might it be she’s looking for. “Momo and Chaeng are out, buying drinks. Hope you’re okay to drink!”

 

Mina only smiles and nods before putting the bucket of chicken on the table. Soon enough, Momo and Chaeyoung came in, bringing with them a bottle of vodka, and a few cans of beer.

 

Momo immediately walks towards Mina, greeting her. “Happy to see you here, Mina.” she speaks softly.

 

“Couldn’t miss my first college party ever now, could I?” she responds smiling.

 

A few minutes later, they are seated in front of the table, all 9 of them surrounding it with various meals prepared and brought in by guests. Jihyo, being the person sitting on the isle, opens up with a short message.

 

“Let’s eat and party!” which earns approving nods and cheers from the other girls in the room. Momo sat beside Mina, offering her food near her to give to the younger girl, all of which are gladly accepted. The dinner went really well, with stories passed on around including the incident involving Jeongyeon, Nayeon, and poor little Chaeyoung who acted as if she’s still offended.

 

After they’re full, they decided to settle their tummies’ capacities before Dahyun called in to start their drinking games. It began with dice games, eventually turning to spin the bottles spitting truths and dares.

 

“Do a cartwheel!” Dahyun politely asks Momo who does her dare in an instant, landing a perfect cartwheel in front of her friends. This is followed by more mundane dares and truths such as Jeongyeon ordering Tzuyu to smack Chaeyoung on the head for no apparent reason (which Tzuyu does so without any hesitation), to simple questions like Jihyo asking how Dahyun and Sana met, and to even more serious questions that specific people needed to answer.

 

“How long have you two been dating?” Sana, the new comer of the group casually asks Nayeon who got the pointed end of the bottle.

 

“Yeah! Since when did you two even began dating?” Tzuyu chides in.

 

Nayeon looks back at her girlfriend who gives her an approving nod to tell their story. This got various reactions from their audience, including Mina and Jihyo giving out ‘awwwwws’ and ‘that’s cute’, to Chaeyoung and Momo acting like they’re gonna throw up at their friends. Jeongyeon only gives them a glare to shut the two of them up.

 

“I choose truth for you!” Nayeon audibly says when Mina’s turn was up. Knowing their friend for quite some time now, it isn’t a secret that Mina has feelings for her dancing partner, a secret that at least rings true to Nayeon and Jeongyeon. “Is there anyone you like from the people in this room?” All eyes are fixed on Mina, even Momo who is hopeful for a ‘yes’.

 

Mina nods and lowers her head in shyness, earning gasps and ‘oohh’s from the others. Nayeon took this as a chance to further question the girl. “Who?? We need a name!!”

 

The girl in question could only shake her head, her face is dusted with a pinkish blush on her cheeks. “You only get to ask 1 question! No more!” Nayeon pouted and sat in between Jeongyeon’s legs who immediately pampered her. Chaeyoung snickers at the side.

 

As Mina’s turn to spin the bottle, it (un)fortunately lands in Momo’s direction, catching the attention of everyone as they look back and forth at the two.

 

“Momo! Truth or dare?” Sana asks.

 

“Uhhh.. truth this time!” Momo says. Mina, on her side, fumbles at her shirt before downing her drink. She’s already on her third shot and a bit tipsy too.

 

“M-Momo..” she calls out. “Are you.. Are you interested in someone right now?” Mina asks lowly, her face never actually meeting Momo’s eyes.

 

“I actually do, Mina. And.. I like her a lot.” Momo confidently says. Mina nods at this and stops herself from fumbling. A huge smile is plastered on Jeongyeon’s face as she whispers to Nayeon. “Look at those idiots.”

 

Before the next round began, Chaeyoung stands up to get some ice from the fridge, however, they’re all out. She calls out for a volunteer to go and buy the ice as, in Chaeyoung’s words, it’d be nice to continue drinking with cold drinks.

 

“I can go downstairs to buy! Besides, I need some time to stretch.” Momo stands up and asks the room “Anyone wanna accompany me there?”

 

Maybe it’s the alcohol to blame but Mina to raises her hand. “I’ll join!”

 

Momo nods and is about to ask once more when Jeongyeon cuts her in. “You two should go ahead! We need the ice!” Jihyo hands Momo the money before they went out.

 

Once outside, the wind blows a cold breeze that had Mina shivering in an instant. Momo notices this and puts her arm over Mina’s shoulder, rubbing her shoulders to ease the coldness.

 

Mina gets closer to Momo, enjoying the warmth that the other girl provides, and puts her arm around Momo’s waist. Momo, on the other hand, is playing it cool, doing her best to hide the fact that her heart has picked up its pace and may possibly burst out of her chest with Mina by her side, almost hugging her by the waist.

 

“I like this,” Mina mutters, prompting Momo to look at her.

 

“Which one?” Momo asks casually.

 

“This. Sleep overs, game nights, hangouts,” she elaborated. Momo only nods. “But you know what’s the best thing about these things?”

 

“What? Jihyo’s cooking? The games?”

 

“No, Momo..” Mina stops and looks up at Momo’s eyes as they both come to a halt.. “I get to do it with you.”

 

Momo feels like the whole world around her slowed down, the lights of the posts got nothing in comparison to Mina and her bright smile. She can’t hear any sound other than the loud beating of her heart against her chest, their breaths heavy in front of each other. In the middle of an empty street, they stand close, closer to each other. Mina pulls Momo by her waist, and Momo moves her hand on Mina’s back.

 

“I like you, Momo.” is all Mina had to say before she tilts her head to land a kiss on Momo’s lips.

 

Momo is almost in disbelief but the feeling of Mina’s lips pressed against hers, sending sparks all over her body makes her realize that this is real, this is actually happening - Mina likes Momo too.

 

They both pull away from the kiss, both girls slowly opening their eyes and looking at each other warmly. But as Mina’s shyness came creeping in, she almost panicks in place because of what she just did, and also for thinking that maybe, _maybe_ , she read Momo’s actions wrong.

 

“I-I’m.. I’m sorry..” Mina removes her hands away from Momo’s waist, only for the girl to keep her in an embrace.

 

“I.. I like you too, Mina.” she finally speaks. Mina freezes in her place and grabs a hold of Momo’s shirt. “I have, for quite a while.. Probably ever since we hung out at the studio.”

 

Momo’s confession shook Mina, but it is enough to make her smile, her forehead bumping Momo’s chest. “We took our time, huh?” she says in an almost-whisper manner.

 

“We really did,” Momo put her chin on top of Mina’s head. They stay there, in that same position for a few minutes, enjoying the warmth that the other offers.

 

“Hey,” she calls for Mina, and pushes her a bit to see the other girl once again. “Be my girlfriend?” Momo nervously asks.

 

The ballerina looks straight into Momo’s eyes once again, slowly turning her own into small crescents and her signature gummy smile in full display. “I’d love to be your girlfriend, Momo,” she says before standing on her toes and giving the lightest peck on the other girl’s nose.

 

They both smile at this, realizing that they both confessed in the middle of a street, in the middle of the night on their way to get ice.

 

_Wait.. SHOOT! The ice!_

 

Momo immediately remembers the very reason why are they out in the street. She pulls Mina, almost running to the nearby convenience store. They quickly get hold of the smallest bag of ice, and some chips to go along with it, then paid for it, before walking out, all in less than five minutes.

 

When they get back, only Jeongyeon and Nayeon remains in the living room, the rest have gone back to their rooms. The short-haired girl looks down to the bag of ice and to the intertwined hands that Mina and Momo are hiding in between them. She gives them a look before smirking and gesturing them to go inside.

 

“Took you long enough,” she snickers before closing the door. Momo is unsure whether she’s referring to the ice or to their relationship, Mina figured it’s both.

 

“Where are the others?” Mina asks to divert the conversation.

 

Nayeon, who’s lying down on the floor with her eyes closed spoke up. “They’ve retreated to their rooms ever since you two have been gone for, how long babe? An hour?” she teasingly laughs.

 

“Hey! It wasn’t that long! And we passed by some snacks so give us a break!” Momo defended the both of them. “But really? Everyone’s gone out already?”

 

Jeongyeon butts in. “Yep. Jihyo’s got an early shift tomorrow, Chaeng has to finish her piece and Tzuyu’s her subject. Sana and Dahyun are in that room,” she points to Dahyun and Tzuyu’s room. “And I think it’s safe to assume that they’ll probably need some privacy for now. Damn Sana’s pretty touchy with her girlfriend.”

 

The couple nods and puts the ice inside the freezer, leaving the chips they bought on the table.

 

“You two should go ahead and sleep too. Nayeon and I will stay here outside… and uhh.. Sleep..” Momo shoots them a suspecting look, reminding them of the first incident that Chaeyoung had to witness.

 

Mina and Momo went to the smallest room to finally conclude the night. Once inside, Momo sprints towards their shared bed, removing any unnecessary toys, smoothing the bed sheet and fixing the pillows properly. She then goes to her drawer and takes out the same pair of pyjamas that Mina had worn on their first night sleeping together.

 

“Here,” she says, handing Mina the sleepwear. “Better get changed into something comfier.”

 

Mina accepts the clothes, and walks towards the bathroom, muttering something about peaches, and the smell of Momo’s clothes that she likes. Momo took this chance to change into her sleep wear as well, settling on her side of the bed right after. Mina returns and takes her place beside Momo’s. They lie there in silence for a minute before Momo speaks.

 

“S-so.. girlfriend, huh?”

 

“Mmhmm, yes we are, Momo.” Mina says, putting her phone on Jeongyeon’s side table and facing her girlfriend. “I really like the sound of that.”

 

Momo giggles out of bliss, of happiness, of her heart fluttering of the same four words that Mina said earlier. “I really like the sound of that too, but it doesn’t compare to the words you told me earlier.”

 

Mina giggles cutely and grabs a hold of Momo’s hand, intertwining them. She feels Momo squeeze them gently before moving out of the blanket to face her as well.

 

“I really like you, Myoui Mina,” Momo says lowly and gives a quick kiss on the back of Mina’s hands.

 

“And I like you back, Hirai Momo. Might even be more than how much you like me,” she puts her other hand on Momo’s cheek, gently swiping the smooth skin. Their positions eventually shifted as Mina, once again, embraces Momo’s side, her head safely tucked on her girlfriend’s chest.

 

They sleep that way for the night, with their hearts close to one another, beating a very steady beat as each heart calls for the other’s name. Momo kisses Mina’s head one last time before they both drift into sleep.

 

“Good night, my Mina.”

 

-

 

Momo used to sleep alone.

 

She usually sleeps with Jeongyeon

 

But on this night up until the next day, she’s sleeping beside Mina

 

She used to sleep alone, in the comfort of their ancestral home. There used to be glow-in-the-dark stickers littered on her ceiling.

 

Now, there are no more stickers that make up her own galaxy in the sky, but she has Mina and her numerous moles that Momo loves to trace with her fingers, connecting them into her own constellations.

 

The moonlight is still present in the room, yet instead of crickets and fireflies buzzing in, there’s only Mina’s soft sighs and grunts in the night.

 

The stuffed toys are still there, the blankets are still warm and fuzzy but Mina embracing her tight, putting their bodies closer together is more than enough to compare. The cold is in no way bothering them, not when Mina is cuddled up beside Momo.

 

She is far away from home, yet she is home.

 

Mina is her new home and Momo couldn’t be happier.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on Twitter @thortwice


End file.
